Afterward
by brijit
Summary: What could the characters be doing a few hours after the victory at Requiem? Post GSD. Various talks and pairings.
1. Athrun & Shinn

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny doesn't belong to me.**

Author's Note: My first try on writing. Compliments and suggestions are very much welcome on the REVIEW section. Comments are very much welcome on PRIVATE MESSAGING.

* * *

Phase 1: Athrun and Shinn

* * *

"How are you guys? – Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"You did but I bet you're still going to stay. Medics said we're okay. No serious bruises or anything. She's still sleeping at the other bed if you're looking for her."

"That's great."

"You can leave now."

"No need to scuttle. Orb is safe now."

"I'm not asking you!"

"I just want to you to know."

"I don't want to know about it."

"Still stubborn, I see."

"You're not a FAITH or ZAFT anymore so zip it."

"It has nothing to do if I'm not with ZAFT or a FAITH member anymore or that I'm back with Orb again. You're still stubborn and childish and - -"

"Stop it - -"

"And in denial - -"

"I am not in de - -"

"And a great pilot."

"No – what"

"I'm right, right? You gave me a hard time back there, well done."

"For the last part, you are damn right!"

"I forgot, you're still conceited and careless too."

"Did you come here to annoy me?!"

"Nope. I came here to see my friends."

"The hell with you!"

"Don't want to. Not yet maybe. I still have dreams I want to fulfill. Moreover, let us enjoy the peace that had just been redeemed."

"Whatever."

"Ease up. Plants and Earth nations are doing their best with the negotiations."

"They better not screw this tranquility once again."

"We'll help in making sure of that."

"Sure. But how? For sure, Plants is in a torment right now."

"Everyone is in quandary right now. Everyone should do their part to be able to run."

"They should, really."

"I'm going back to Orb. You are more than welcome to go down with us."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Don't ask!"

"Maybe, now is the time to answer me frankly. You still love Orb right? Why not go back?"

"Don't want to."

"I'm waiting."

"…."

"I won't go without you telling me."

"It's hard to forget and to forgive. I still can't."

"No, you should not forget about the past. Past is important because it is what makes you today. But forgiving is another part."

"Huh?"

"It's not entirely the Orb's fault that your family died at Onogoro. We all know that they did their best to protect its principle, especially its citizen."

"Still! If they didn't resist Earth Forces back then, my family could've been save!"

"If they were able to resist it back then, Plants would be next in line to try it. Trust me; it's a classified plan. And besides, what happened last war? They joined Earth Alliance in belief that it could prevent the consequences it experienced before. But guess what, Plants attacked Orb."

"It's because they were keeping Djibril!"

"They were still attacked though."

"…"

"Orb is a neutral country yet for the past years, both Plants and Earth Alliance wants it. They want their power. Its principle is important, but it has been bended for its countrymen."

"Thanks to the Representatives, it's tarnished. Especially to Attha."

"When will you stop blaming others? And didn't you know that Cagalli had also experienced grief?"

"How? She didn't see her family died in front of her!"

"Then you must not be aware of the news back then. Cagalli saw with her own two eyes when Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Attha blew up the base."

"What?"

"She didn't know that her father and the other representatives had planned to sacrifice themselves until the last minute. She tried to persuade him to change his mind but he didn't. She was so devastated but she wasn't able to grief properly because the war was not yet over."

"Uzumi sacrificed his own life? I thought they were trapped."

"You haven't heard the real story then. Maybe you're mopping during that time."

"Mopping! The - -"

"Cagalli had witnessed many of her loved-ones died, in both wars."

"How can I be sure of that? She's a princess; it is assumed that she should've been in the back line during the first war."

"Don't you trust me? I was with her; we fought together along with Archangel. She played a big role then. She's just a human with emotions like us. She even fought you at Orb."

"I didn't remember fighting a Rouge with her insignia."

"That's because she was using the Akatsuki then, the gold one."

"That was her?"

"Surprise? Yes, that's her. That's why the Freedom came rushing to her."

"I don't know."

"You know. You just need time to accept it fully."

"Maybe."

"Just remember to think about it. Sure she made some unfavorable decisions but you can't really blame her. She's just 18 barely turning 19 in a few weeks, which is why others take advantage of her. But she is doing everything for the sake of Orb."

"I don't know what's going inside her head. I've been trying to read her moves all the time I get to confront her."

"Reading? You're condemning her. Anyway, I can arrange a meeting with you two if you want. She really is disquiet about you, especially when she learned that you're from Orb. I told you, she cares for all her citizens."

"Whatever."

"You where able to help and somewhat understand the girl from the Earth Forces you had rescued before, why not try understanding Cagalli now?"

"Huh?"

"You said that everyone forgets that she's also a victim, which she didn't choose to be part of the Earth Forces."

"…"

"Now, let me put in Cagalli in your words… Everyone knows that she's the Orb Representative but forgot that she's also a victim here, a mere teenager. She didn't choose to be the heir but she welcomed the job with open arms. Like Stellar, like us, she's protecting others."

"Stellar… funny, I kinda saw her when we where fighting earlier."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask about it. But she helped me clear some views. So, yeah. Maybe I can spare Attha a little of my precious time. But I don't know when. Next month? In a year? I don't know."

"That's good to hear. That's a good start. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to step forward."

"Hn. You better!"

"I guess that's it for now. I need to check-up on Orb's fleet. I'll let you continue your rest now."

"At long last. Hey, tell Meyrin that Luna is ok."

"Sure. Meyrin's also safe. She's been a great help to us."

"Of course, she was trained by Zaft. Um, thanks also."

"Huh?"

"For the talk. And for stopping me earlier at our fight."

"No need. You're my friend remember?"

"Friend? Really. Again, hell with you Athrun!"

"Your always welcome, Shinn."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Again: Note: My first try on writing. **Compliments and suggestions are very much welcome on the REVIEW section.**_Comments are very much welcome on PRIVATE MESSAGING. _

And oh, should I continue this fic?


	2. Yzak, Dearka & Shiho

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny doesn't belong to me.**

Author's Note: I'm not really sure if I can keep up with your expectations. But I do hope my effort is not futile. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Phase 2: Yzak, Dearka and Shiho

* * *

"You are fitted for the job and you have done a great job before. And besides, this is only temporary until we can reform the new one again. So Commander Joule, you will conform to the orders and that is final," Louise Leitner, Supreme council representative of Junius City, said.

He could not believe it. They want him back on the place he does not want. He wanted to shut off the communicator but he knows he could not do it; he had to give in once again, for the sake of helping Plants. With his still displeased face, he replied with iciness, "As if I really have a choice ma'am. I, Yzak Joule, am accepting your offer. As ordered, I will take over Minerva and talked to the representatives of Orb and Terminal here in the field. After that, I will return to Plants and be sited once again as Supreme Council Representative of Martius City. Is there anymore concerns you want me to handle?"

"No, that will be all. Your job will be greatly appreciated. And don't worry about contacting your mother, I had already told her the good news," the woman replied, showing great relief that the austere commander took in quite well the job. Yzak Joule is sure maturing, but she knows that he needs help even if he doesn't admit it. So she focus to the other man behind him, "First Officer Elsman, I will expect you to always accompany Representative Joule. Make sure that he is well protected."

Dearka had been in the back since the meeting started. He had witnessed the heated yet somehow entertaining debate between Louise Leitner and Yzak regarding the latter's newly assigned post. Swallowing his suppress laugh, "Yes Ma'am. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you. Representative Joule, First Officer Elsman, that will be all," Ms. Leitner said. After both young men had saluted, the communicator turned off.

After making sure that the communicator is indeed off, Dearka whoops, "Commiserations man! You are so damn good of a politician that's why they're getting you back!"

"Fuck them! I don't want it! They should've got another person for that!" Yzak fumes as he went out of his office and went his way to the bridge.

"You should be proud you know!"

"I want to be in the front line, I don't want to be in the office, in the – what the! Watch where you going!" Great, he was so caught up in complaining that he didn't notice another person on his front.

"I believe you're the one who bump to me Commander Joule," a brown-haired soldier said, unaffected by the scorching silver-haired.

Dearka look passed Yzak to see who dared to answer back to their superior; the unlucky one who might experience their superior's wrath. Long brown hair, holds a face that shows no fear of Yzak, and wears the Red Elite uniform for men instead of the skirt for girls. Yep, it is her. "Shiho! Should have known that it is you. I mean, you are the only one who dares to answer back," Dearka said with a big grin.

After recognizing that the soldier is really Shiho, Yzak's anger toned down. She is one of his best soldiers in the squad and one of the few lucky ones who he considers as a friend. And he knows that his mother will not be pleased if he did something ungentlemanly to the daughter of her good friend, her future daughter-in-law. His fiancé. No matter how he rejected the idea at first, he started to learn to fall for her. "I'm sorry. Hard day is keeping me up."

"Yes sir! So what are you rambling about? You're scaring the ship," Shiho asked, her face now turning soft as Yzak held his hand to her lower back, leading her to follow his way.

"Well, well Shiho. You should congratulate our Commander Joule here because he's been appointed once again as a Council Member! – Hey Ouch man! What's with the punch? It hurts!"

"That should remind you Elsman on not to butt in!"

She was happy for him, "Congratulations Yzak! That means you'll be in the office again!"

"That means I'll not be in the front again. I hate it. Shiho, do me a favor and be in command while this idiot and I do some ship hopping. I really can't trust the XO's right now to cover everything since there are many things to do."

"I'm not an idiot!" Dearka protested as they went through the door of the bridge. Everyone was busy. And he knew Yzak made a good resolution of letting Shiho handle things for awhile while they're gone. They all graduated the same year and Shiho's one of the top fifteen graduates, the top one from all the girls.

"Sure, no problem. Just make sure you'll give me a good report for this," she said lightly. And it was Yzak who gave the order. It's her chance to help her fiancé. Like Yzak, she resented the engagement way back. But the constant influence of their parents made them no choice but to know each other more. Which lead them to fall for each other.

"I will, so make certain that no one will rest until the Voltaire, Rousseau, and Gondwana are settled," he assured her, then face the awaiting bridge for his orders. "I'm assigning Officer Hahnenfuss to be in command for awhile. First Officer Elsman and I will be attending to some orders. All officers of my fleet will consult to her if you need anything. Got it?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir," the crew answered in chorus.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

scared. tired. i'm so tired. 


End file.
